


Snape

by Darkus04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: I drew a series of Harry Potter characters as part of a design lesson.  It was originally on a large sheet of paper, but I had to cut them out as I ran out of room on my walls, and didn't want to throw them away.
Kudos: 7





	Snape

" Severus Snape" />


End file.
